


unbreakable love (as fragile as glass)

by angelaxy



Category: Blanc et Noir
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Their love. Something unbreakable, yet just as fragile as the window glass.(Original Fic, Original Characters.)
Relationships: Keisuke/Reira
Collections: ( fifty love stories )





	unbreakable love (as fragile as glass)

**Author's Note:**

> old wip of my OCs.  
> I woke up this morning and missed them so I edited and post this for my collection xD

_1 a.m_. 

The bustling city had quieted down, but they could see the car lights below on the streets. The world was never truly asleep, even as the darkness of the night settled in, along with a promise of danger looming over anyone who dared to remain awake or wandering around the dark streets.

Yet, the night was the only time they could be together, a solace for each other.

A _home_ they never found in anyone else.

This place, a home for the two of them — safe from anything that might threaten their love.

Keisuke wasn’t asleep, neither was she, for this would be the first night they could spend time together without worries. 

They were wide awake late at night, unwilling to close their eyes. The caffeine had a part in that, but mostly, Reira wanted to savor this moment. Call her sentimental or melancholic, in fact she was indeed that type or person, it still amazed her that this thing between her and Keisuke felt so wrong and yet so right.

Did it matter how it felt wrong? No, all they felt was how this felt _right_ , that their hearts longed for each other. Too intense and indescribable for others to understand. No one would understand, all they saw was the barrier that stood between ehr and him.

The rivalry of their families.

Keisuke watched her through a sidelong glance as they sat on the sofa in this apartment he owned, the starry sky and city lights laid before them. Only separated by the thick glass of the enormous window. It was ironic to see the relevance between the glass and what they had.

Something _unbreakable_ , yet just as _fragile_ as the window glass.

Reira, who sat by his side, snuggled closer towards him, resting her head on his shoulder. Thinking about anything but the risks they had taken with this kind of relationship.

 _( It didn’t matter_ , she reminded herself — all that mattered was this, just him and her being together like this. It was worth all the risks. )

Keisuke placed a soft kiss on top of her head, the melodic jazz symphony was filling in the silence in the room. A glass of bourbon on his free hand.

 _( It didn’t matter_ , he reminded himself — she was the one that made him feel truly loved, made him feel good enough to be loved. It was worth all the risks. )

This was beyond wrong, despicable even, but when two hearts called for each other and destiny pulled them together despite their resistance, how could you resist? He did try to resist to no avail, of course he did, with all the baggage he was carrying into her life, the obstacles she had to face alone.

It took awhile for him to realize, despite how wrong this had been, it miraculously satisfied his hungry soul. 

He loved how his demons danced together with hers, not against but matching each other’s rhythm perfectly. As if they existed for each other — destined, _fated_.

So, here they were.

How selfish of him to let this happen. But the thing was, she was just as selfish as him, whatever risk she was facing, she knew the consequences. In the end, she still chose this path. 

They _both_ chose this dangerous path together.

“I hope we can stay like this..” Reira trailed off, staring at the blinking stars in the night sky, “Forever.”

 _Just you and me_ , she thought silently.

Keisuke smiled at himself, adjusting to her position with wrapping his arm around her shoulders and found their close proximity was quite strange as it always had been, it seemed her presence existed to fill in the gaps in his space with how she pulled him in, deeper and deeper each time and he let himself fall. Deeper than he — no, than _they both_ expected.

But there was one terrifying fear that surfaced in him. Would she run if he revealed all the dark secrets of his past? That blood had tainted his hands, darkness corrupted his soul. That he _killed_.

_Would she stay?_

Would her love be enough to make him believe he deserved something good like this?

Would he lose her..?

The bitter thoughts were drowned out with the burning liquor that flowed down his throat. Drowned, for now at least. And he let himself to relish in her presence, his other arm still curled around her as he stroked her hair.

The same hand that shed blood, now lovingly caressing her — how ironic.

They remained like that until she fell asleep, when the faint sunlight began to lighten up the night sky.

He carried her to the bed, carefully placing the blanket over her sleeping figure and at last, planted a kiss on her forehead.

“Sleep and dream of me, Reira.”

Tonight, Keisuke vowed to never let anyone or anything come between them.

If he should shed blood once more, _he would_.

For her.


End file.
